degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Sydney
Sydney is a recurring character on the Canadian television series Degrassi: The Next Generation. She is played by Elisa Moolecherry. Character Information Background Sydeny joined Degrassi in season three, making her first appearance in the episode, Father Figure Part 1, where she was introduced as Joey Jeremiah's new girlfriend. She is one of the few adults on the series that has actually been involved in several ongoing plots. It was revealed in season four and Sydeny works in real estate. Season 3 Sydney first introduced herself to Caitlin Ryan in the season three premiere episode, "Father Figure Part 1", where they were at Christine Nelson's baby shower. Caitlin accidentally sat on a plate of cake and Sydney offered to help clean it up and then introduced herself. Caitlin also did in return and revealed that she was an old friend of Christine's. This brought up the fact that she also knew Joey. Caitlin explained that Joey and herself had an on and off relationship during high school, and then suggested that this may continue due to the fact that she had now moved back to Toronto for the year. Sydney was silent and then Joey came along and kissed her. Caitlin was slightly embarassed after what she had said about her and Joey getting back together and started to walk away. She then turned around and told Sydney that it was nice meeting her. In the episode, "U Got the Look", Sydney and Joey were hanging out in his kitchen, drinking wine together, under the dimmed lights until they heard loud music playing. She asked Joey what the noise was and he told her that it was Craig and his new band playing in the garage. Joey was very interested in seeing Craig and the guys playing their music, since Joey himself was in the band called, "The Zit Remedy", back in the 1980s. He and Sydney walked out to the garage to watch them play. Joey got into it and wanted to help them find their sound. He brought out his keyboard and started jamming with them, much to their discomfort. Sydney, Ashley and Angela watched him re-living his teenage years again and quietly laughed in embarassment Although Sydney did not appear, she was mentioned in the episode, "Pride Part 1", when Joey told Craig and Ashley that Snake was coming over to babysit Angela because he and Sydney were going out for the night. They apparently arrived back at midnight. They were also unaware that Snake had briefly passed out that night with a nose bleed. In the episode, "Pride Part 2", Snake discovered that he had leukemia. Feeling bad for him, Sydney and Joey dropped off dinner at his house while he was at his doctors appointment with Spike. Emma was home at the house and helped them prepare the food. Snake and Spike got back just as they had finished preparing the food. Joey and Sydney told them that they just stopped by to make him a nice home-cooked meal and then started making their way out. Snake told them to stay for dinner, but Joey, Sydney and Spike reminded him that he had just had a long day and that he should eat by himself and rest. Trying to stay active and positive, Snake insisted that they stay to eat. However, it is unclear if they do. In the episode, "Against All Odds", Joey and Sydney were at home with Craig. They were all quietly sitting on the couch together and Joey asked Craig what he was doing at home on a Friday night. Craig then walked out to meet Manny and Emma at a rave, leaving Sydney and Joey happy to finally get some alone time together. In the two-part Christmas episode, "Holiday", Joey's relationship with Sydney begins to evolve more, or at least on-screen. Joey, Craig and Sydney are first seen at the house, putting up the Christmas tree. That night, they have a Christmas party with the Simpson-Nelson family, Caitlin and Ashley. Caitlin was happy for Joey and Sydney, but she knew that she still had feelings for him deep down. The next day, Sydney helps Angela get ready for her Christmas pageant ice show. She surprises Angela with a new dress she made for her pageant. Sydney apologizes to Angela for the fact that she can't make it to the show because she has to work. In return, she promises to take Angie Boxing Day shopping to make up for her missing it. It came to a head during Christmas 2003. Caitlin was trying to give Joey a present, but Sydney kept preventing her from doing so. When Joey found out about this, he broke up with Sydney and began seeing Caitlin again. Season 4 Sydney reappeared during season four, when Joey was having financial trouble and had to sell his house. Craig called Sydney, knowing she was a real estate agent. Joey was angry with Craig, but thanks to Sydney, Joey's house was sold to Caitlin. She hasn't been seen since 2004. Quotes Trivia See also Sydney Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation